


World Magick Conference (Part 3)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Harry and Merlin have a plan to help the trapped sorcerers.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 141 Resolution</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Magick Conference (Part 3)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** World Magick Conference (Part 3)   
**Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Harry/Ginny, Arthur/Gwen Ron/Hermione   
**Character/s:** Neville, Sir Braden   
**Summary:** Harry and Merlin have a plan to help the trapped sorcerers.  
 **Warnings:** Crossover (Harry Potter) (vomiting)  
 **Word Count:** 1135  
 **Prompt:** 141 Resolution

 

**World Magick Conference (Part 3)**

“Dragons?!” Harry said. “You have to be kidding. There is no way anyone can ride a dragon.”

“I have several times. In the old days, Kilgharrah and I went many places with me on his back. In this life, Aithusa is small but she can manage my weight just fine.” Merlin told them.

“You are a Dragon Lord. I am not. The last time I saw a dragon it tried to eat me.” Harry said. “Couldn’t we just use brooms?”

“I never learned to ride a broom. Wasn’t much reason to in Camelot and it would have got me executed.” Merlin said. “Morgana?”

Morgana shook her head. “No. Never a broom. What about a transmogrification spell? We could go as birds.”

“Too easy to shoot.” Merlin said. “Fine. Let some of your people know and I will do the same. We will need at least four others.”

“Ron will go and so will Neville.” Ginny said. “I will go too. That would be the four you need.”

“I would prefer those who can handle a fight. I have one Knight that I want to bring. Sir Braden has been a Gold Knight in two lifetimes. It will take planning and it won’t be a resolution to Elizabeth’s vengeance. She has been made the fool of by those with magick and she is more than willing to make an example of all of us that she can get her hands on.”   

“Ginny, you stay safe and go back to the family. Send Ron back and send an owl to Neville. They need to get here quick.” Harry said.

“Morgana, go home and tell Braden I need him here as soon as he can get her. Tell him to use the teleportation spell.” Merlin said.

“Merlin, he gets really queasy when he uses that one. You sure you want him throwing up everywhere?” Morgana asked.

“We don’t have a choice.” Merlin said. “He’s a Knight. We need him here and armed now.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m warning you. He will be throwing up behind the trash bins when he gets here if he uses that spell. He did when he was with me in London.” 

“Then he will have to just throw up.” Merlin said.

Morgana shook her head and walked toward the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t do the teleportation spell in here. It will make a mess. I’m going out into the alley.” Morgana said.

“I do it inside.” Merlin said.

“Yes and you never tidy up after.” Morgana turned to Ginny. “Last time he did it. I had just cleaned the whole lounge top to bottom. Whoosh! It looked like it had never been touched.”

“Morgana uses magick when she cleans.” Merlin said. “So it wasn’t that much of a strain.”

Morgana sighed and slammed the door as she left. 

“I think you made her angry.” Ginny said.

“Yeah. I probably did. She will forgive me by tomorrow. She usually does.” Merlin said.

“I better get going too.” Ginny said. She gave Harry a kiss. “Be safe.”

“I will. Tell them to hurry.” Harry said. He gave her one more kiss before she left them alone.

“Marriage is difficult sometimes. You want to keep them safe and away from any harm.” Harry said.

“You should have my marriage.” Merlin smirked. “I killed Morgana in Camelot’s time. I plunged Excalibur into her chest. I can remember the look on her face the smell of the blood and the way she went limp in my arms. She remembers it too. She had her memories back before anyone else did. The strange part was she still married me knowing what I had done to her centuries ago. It makes things interesting when we have a row.”

“I would imagine.” Harry said. “Ginny gets a little jumpy around snakes especially when I start speaking in parcel tongue. She and I had a run in with a basilisk once.”

“Those are nasty things. I hope you killed it.” Merlin said. “Morgana has a thing for snakes. At least she used to.”

“Yeah, it’s dead.” Harry said.

There was a knock on the door. Merlin opened it and a pale faced Sir Braden stood there.

“You sent for me, My Lord?” Sir Braden asked.

“We have a problem and it needs to be resolved by any means necessary. Are you up for the challenge?” Merlin asked. “You look pale.”

“I am a Gold Knight of Britain I am always ready for a challenge, My Lord.” Braden said.

“Right.” Harry said.

There was another knock on the door and merlin opened it to find Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

“These two are yours?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah.” Harry said. “Did you bring your brooms?”

Both of them held up two very sleek looking brooms.

“We’ll leave from the roof. I need to call Aithusa.” Merlin said. “Braden you are going to have to ride a dragon. I’ll call the Welsh Green for you. It’s the most tame of the group.”

“Did he say dragon?” Ron whispered to Harry. Ron looked at Neville who just shook his head.

“Wont that be noticeable going over the populated areas?” Harry asked.

“We are coming in from the north. I want to check the northern dungeon first.” Merlin said. “I have a sneaking suspicion that she has put them there because it would be too obvious for her to put them near London.” Merlin said. “I don’t think she knows that I know they are there. I didn’t use this name during those lifetimes.”

“Let’s go.” Merlin picked up his coat and headed to the door. “Once we get there, we can knock out the guards and get them out of there. I hope I remember the locking combination.”

“Excuse me. Who are you?” Ron asked.

“I’m Lord Merlin Emrys, Royal Advisor to the King of Britain and a Dragon Lord. Merlin smiled as he opened the door.

“Nice to meet you I’m Ron and this is Neville.” Ron pointed to Neville.

“Shall we?” Merlin said. “This matter will not resolve itself with us standing around here.”

“You’re assuming Elizabeth hasn’t already executed them.” Neville said.

“No. I would feel it here.” Ron rubbed his chest. “Hermione is still alive.”

“That’s good enough for me. Morgana and I can communicate over great distances so I’m assuming you and your wife can do the same.” Merlin said. “Love is a very strong bond.”

Ron nodded.

The four went to the roof where Merlin called the dragons. Aithusa gave Harry a big lick and sniffed at Ron and Neville. The Welsh Green just looked hungry.

They headed off to the northern dungeon to resolve this thing one way or another. Hopefully with all twenty missing persons returned to their families safe and sound.


End file.
